


When Death Comes Knocking

by ShiroHatzuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death, Spoilers, Suicide, i cannot stress enough there will be spoilers, if you haven't completed it already you should really do so, it's the canon one, the english version was released five years ago, this is essentially my love letter to this game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroHatzuki/pseuds/ShiroHatzuki
Summary: It can appear from nowhere, and it can be anywhere. As the life of one is ended by another, it will be there like the grim reaper himself.-In which a certain black and white bear confronts every killer of the killing game.





	When Death Comes Knocking

“If it’s alright, could we switch rooms? Just for tonight?” Maizono knew what Naegi’s answer would be. After all, he was so kind and seemed to have a certain type of crush on her.

“Switch rooms? I-if it’ll put you at ease, then I don’t mind at all.” There was no way Naegi would turn her down.

They had a small banter between them, so Maizono let herself relax with the good natured small talk and jokes they exchanged. Naegi was always so polite to everyone. Soon, the nighttime announcement was heard, followed by the two exchanging their room keys. It looked like Naegi really wanted to go through the room switch all for her sake. Admittedly, it made her feel guilty for what she was planning to do to her classmate.

“Oh, by the way…” Naegi pointed at the bathroom door. “Just so you know, my bathroom door tends to get stuck. There’s a little trick to opening it.” He crossed the room to the said door. “You have to turn the knob, then lift up on the door while you pull it out,” he explained as he demonstrated the steps. As he pulled on it, the door opened with ease, just like any other door. A potentially useful tip, though for what it could be used for, Maizono did not know.

Then Naegi left the room, being none the wiser to her plan. She knew her acting skills had become very good since she became an idol, but she figured it was also partly due to the boy’s naivety, not even thinking that a friend nor a person as sweet as she appeared would think of doing something so twisted. She wished that Naegi was not the one she had to betray, but she knew he was her best bet.

Maizono immediately got to work as soon as the door closed. She wrote out a note on the memo pad in the room, then carefully and cleanly tore off the sheet, folding it up. She opened the door, glancing both ways to make sure no one else was in the hallway. With the coast clear, she headed to the door of Kuwata Leon. She slipped the folded up paper under his door, praying that he was both awake and observant enough to see the note. Then, heading back to Naegi’s room, she took the name plate off of the door, swapping it with the one depicting her name.

Once she was done and back in the room, she let out a sigh. The preparations were all done. Now she had to go through with it. She went over to the bathroom door and stared down at the knob. She tried it and found that it was not opening. Then she tried the trick that Naegi had showed her, and as promised, it swung open.

“Oh, you really think you can go through with murder, do you?”

Maizono jumped in surprise. She spun around to discover that the voice belonged to a black and white toy bear, which had suddenly appeared in the room through some unknown method.

“Aw, no need to be so jumpy, Maizono~ It really hurts, you know.”

She took a few deep breaths to try to calm her racing heart. “Am I not supposed to?”

Monokuma’s smile seemed to get even wider. “Upupu~ Well, I did say that it is your only way to escape. Oh, but don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone so long as none of your dear classmates don’t figure it out.” The bear seemed to dance around a bit. Honestly, it would be a cute gesture if she did not know its true nature.

“Ah, but are you really so willing to betray poor little Naegi?” He stopped dancing to look at her with his cold, sadistic eyes. “Even though he was so worried about you that he switched rooms without a second thought? Even though he cared so much about you that time and time again, he would seek you out just to make you smile again?” Maizono grit her teeth together. The bear was playing mind games with her, but she could not let them get to her.

“Well, he’s a gullible guy, anyway. He was bound to be betrayed by someone here. It might as well be the girl he thought would be his closest friend~” He turned his back to her. “I wish you the best of luck with your little plan, Maizono!” And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Somehow, the knife she had hidden away felt even heavier. She was going to betray Naegi, who was always kind, trusting, and true. What sort of cold hearted monster did she have to be to go through with it.

She took a deep breath. There was no other way she could think of. Before her dream was destroyed, she had to do it. She silently hoped that Naegi would forgive her.

-

The bathroom door slammed shut in Kuwata’s face. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he grabbed the doorknob. “Damn, locked,” he growled aloud as the door failed to open. Maizono, who had just tried to attack him with a knife, was just on the other side. The realization that he was called to the room just to be murdered sunk in. This idol, who was adored by all, had just tried to kill him.

“You’re not going to stop there, are you?”

At the chilling voice behind him, Kuwata spun around, sword ready to hit whoever it was. However, his blade stopped inches away from the black and white bear.

“Whoa, that was close! You just avoided death for a second time, Kuwata.” Monokuma feigned fear of the replica sword, but it was obvious it was only an act.

His head was spinning from the events happening so quickly. What was Monokuma doing here, of all times? Was he saving the Ultimate?

“You know, had you not reacted so quickly, Maizono would have surely killed you with that knife.” Monokuma motioned to the knife that was now on the ground. “Do you really want to stay here, knowing that you’re living with a person who tried to take your life?” He turned away. “Why don’t you take this opportunity to turn the tides on her? You’ll kill two birds with one stone. Upupu~”

In a blink of an eye, Monokuma was gone, the idea he wanted to convey planted firmly in Kuwata’s head. He was almost killed, for crying out loud! How could he just let that slide? And so he left the room for his own. He was going to get back at Maizono, even if that meant busting down the bathroom door.

-

Owada blinked as his vision cleared. The black faded as the scene of the locker room came into view. He was standing, head turned down at the ground. It was only when he blinked a few more times that his eyes were completely focused.

Fujisaki was sprawled on the floor of the locker room, blood pooling from his head. A lot of blood. And in Owada's hand was a weight covered in blood. The weapon.

“Oh shit…” He dropped the weight with a heavy thud. “I… Did I…?” 

“Kill him? Yup, yup, yup! Fujisaki is dead, and it’s all your fault!”

Owada whirled around, facing the black and white bear that was starting to grow familiar at that point. “Upupu~ It must have been such a surprise for you to learn that Fujisaki was a boy. I think we could all tell just how much of a shock it was for you.”

The bear’s words cut into him like a knife. “You… you bastard…” he growled.

“Oh? I’m the bastard, am I? Yet I wasn’t the one who killed a defenseless person who placed his trust in me just because I couldn’t handle the truth.” Monokuma seemed to shrug. “It’s funny how these titles are given out. Wouldn’t you say?”

Owada wanted to snap back, but his words caught in his throat. He hated to admit it, but Monokuma was right, because he knew he had just killed Fujisaki. The proof was indisputable.

“Needless to say, you better hurry up to cover up your crimes, Owada. After all, you wouldn’t want to be punished, right?” In the blink of an eye, Monokuma was gone, leaving his sweetened threat ringing in Owada’s ears. He was going to be punished. Executed. Just like Kuwata was. He felt a shudder run through him has he remembered the brutality of that execution. It froze him to his core as he stared down at the small corpse of what was once a brilliant computer programmer.

Right now, Fujisaki was the concern. He had entrusted Owada with his secret in an attempt to be able to start being able to live as himself, but Owada could not hold in his envy. Now he had to pay the price for it, not with a torturous execution, but with guilt that hung heavy on his shoulders. Still, with his death, his secret did not have to be revealed.

Lifting the body on his shoulders, Owada decided that, since he was the one Fujisaki had entrusted his secret with, the least he could do was keep it with his death.

-

“Did I do well, miss Celestia Ludenburg?” Yamada was practically wagging his tail as soon as she closed the door behind her. The willingness of the boy to follow her command was, in a way, unsettling, but she exploited it as much as she could. She had expected that he was a person who was easy to influence, but this had been so easy.

She pulled her usual smile, which Yamada seemed to easily believe. “Yes, you did quite well.”

The large boy appeared to be very proud of himself, but then wore a face full of doubt. “Um, I know I said I’d do it, and I did just do it, but…” He fidgeted, but did not continue.

She waited for a second, then used a sweet but still cold voice, “What is it, Yamada?” Hopefully that was enough for him to just spit it out already.

Yamada let out a terrified squeak before stumbling over his words. “W-well, I was just wondering if this is something that was bad. To do. Like, it’s maybe immoral… Especially since it’s Ishimaru-”

“Have you forgotten already?” She maintained her cool tone. She could not have this idiot ruin her plans when they were half done. “That man was the one who is immoral. After what he did to me and to her, are you wishing to spare him of his due punishment?”

“No…” He shook his head frantically.

“He did many immoral things, so he deserves just as much. If anything, you have given him a merciful punishment, wouldn’t you say?”

“Ah, yes.”

“So don’t back out now, piggy!” That voice was not hers, but one that had grown familiar to her ears. One that was playful, yet laced with malice.

“Yes- huh?” Both of them turned to voice, seeing the dreaded black and white bear standing on the other side of the repository.

Monokuma let out a maniacal cackle that made her sick to her stomach. “I mean, since you’ve already committed murder, you have no choice to. It’s only a matter of time before we start the trial, you know. And when that happens, everyone’ll know that you, Yamada, aren’t actually dead.”

“Eh?” All the color seemed to drain from Yamada’s face. “Wait, then… could I not go to the trial?”

“Nope!” Monokuma spun around, maintaining a cheerful attitude despite the dark conversation. He must have been enjoying this, she knew, the fact leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. “Every student must partake in the class trial. No escaping this one for you, mister piggy!”

She realized that this was her chance to follow through with her plan. While Yamada was distracted with Monokuma, she made her way to the rack with the remaining wooden hammers, picking out a large one that felt like it had some weight to it. “Wh-what?! Oh man, what am I going to do?” Yamada’s voice was trembling with fear behind her.

She turned and approached from behind the large boy, readying the hammer. “Say, Monokuma, there is a way for Yamada to not attend the trial, isn’t there?” she said in her best sweet, innocent voice. Of course, the show was not for Monokuma, but for her unsuspecting classmate

Yamada spun around, seeming to perk up. “Oh, do you know a way, miss Celest-”

With all of her strength, she swung the hammer, the flat head connecting squarely with Yamada’s head. He collapsed face up on the ground, face up.

Monokuma jumped back, but she knew it was with fake surprise. “My oh my, that was quite the stunt you pulled there, killing one of your dear classmates in front of your headmaster! Perhaps I should punish you for your boldness~”

She looked over the head of the hammer. It was a shame that it was all covered in blood, but that was to be expected. “You would see the murder regardless of whether it was through the cameras or in person. We both know that you will not punish me for this.”

“I won’t do so now, no, since this wasn’t a violation of the school rules. But you’re rather confident to think that it won’t happen later.”

“I’m quite certain.” She brought the hammer over to the repository’s sink, letting the water rinse of all of the blood. There was still some doubt in her mind, but she had to push them aside. She took the risk, and now it was her turn to follow through. “I’m the Ultimate Gambler, after all.”

“Oh? I’m almost compelled to agree if you sound that certain, Yasuhiro-”

“That’s not my name!” Rage filled her. How dare this stupid talking bear call her by that name. How dare he try to break down the one lie that she wished would become truth over all else.

It was Monokuma’s smug smile that reminded her of her composure. She still had a game to play, so she could not give in now. “I will win this, and when I do, I will be called only by ‘Celestia Ludenburg.’ Mark my word, bear, that I will win your game.”

She was sure that, once she won, she would come out of the ordeal reborn as the person she always dreamed of being.

-

As the sound of Asahina’s steps faded, Ogami let out a sigh. Her head was throbbing, but she could not rest yet. Not while she had something to finish. She stood up, making her way over to the door, staggering more than she would have liked as she walked. Still, she managed to lock it. Above all else, she could not have anyone interfere with what she was going to do. Even Asahina. No, especially Asahina.

As she stumbled back to one of the sofas, she heard the familiar giggling of Monokuma. She should have figured that the bear would still find a way in. “Oh? What do we have here? Poor Ogami, alone in a room after having been rejected and mistreated by three of your dear friends. Such a shame that she will kill herself before she can even beg for forgiveness.”

She let out a sigh. She wished that the last person she had spoken to was someone other than this mischievous mastermind, but it looked like she had no choice. “I would prefer that you did not describe the situation in way way that made it seem so pathetic, though it cannot be helped that they did not trust me. They were given the truth.”

“Isn’t it such a sad truth? In fact, they might not be the ones betraying you, since you were betraying them from the very beginning.” On light feet, Monokuma made his way to the sofa across from her, leaping up to take a seat in it.

“And who is the reason for that?” Her head was pounding.

Monokuma started flipping the black and white pieces on the go board, playing a game against himself. “Ah, don’t tell me you’re going to blame me. After all, you’re the one who agreed to it.”

“Was that not because you locked all of us in this school and backed me into a corner with your words?”

The black and white bear let out an exaggerated sigh. “As always, I’m the one being blamed. You guys are so against me, even though in the end, it’s the faults of you guys.” He flipped over a row of pieces to black. “And I’m not just talking about the past several days.”

Through her sore head, a thought started to formulate. That there was something missing, and the mastermind behind Monokuma knew what that was. “What does that mean?”

“What indeed, what indeed,” Monokuma sang. He seemed to not want to say more than that. It was disappointing to not know in the end, but it was the end, after all. She had faith in the others to find out, especially with the hint she had left. She hoped that someone would find it before Monokuma.

“By the way, Ogami…” Ogami had tuned out Monokuma by this point, since it was clear there would be no benefit to talking to him any longer. He was already delaying her plan for long enough. She took out her bottle of poison. “About that door you broke-”

Ogami was already downing all of the contents of the bottle. “You were always such a troublesome one,” she heard Monokuma lament as she dropped the emptied bottle on the ground. It gave a hollow thud before rolling away. “Oh well. I’ll entertain your antics, since you’ve done the same for mine.”

-

Screens surrounded the room, all depicting a different section of the school. Fading in and out of view was a lone girl named Kirigiri Kyoko, sometimes appearing in one camera before her visage was lost, only to appear again somewhere unexpected. A few moments later, she was completely lost from the view of the cameras. She was always a difficult one to pin down, but after so many days of her antics, it was easy to predict what she was up to.

On the other end of things, five students were gathered around a now burnt up corpse. Some of them seemed unlikely to survive for as long as they did, though they had a reason for it. Mainly, the small, plain boy that was standing among them. While Kirigiri was the person who tended to solve the mysteries, Naegi Makoto was the one who convinced the others on why it was right. So long as both of them were still standing, they were bound to eventually foil everything.

“Upupu~ How sinister of you! Setting this sort of trap and all.”

“I know, right? I must be so evil to set this sort of trap!”

She squeezed the black and white bear in her arms a little bit tighter. “Now which one will fall for your little trick?”

“Isn’t it suspenseful? Kirigiri is the most dangerous one to our game, but If we trap Naegi, then whatever plans they have in the future will be crushed. Honestly, I don’t care who it is so long as it’s one of them. And it will be one of them.”

“My my, aren’t you confident?”

“Of course I am. After all, I know exactly how this will work out.”

“No matter what, they will betray their friends.”

“Can you imagine the despair it will cause?”

“And what if they find out the whole truth after this?”

The monitors displayed five students wracking their heads as to the identity of this strange corpse they had suddenly stumbled upon. The sixth student was nowhere to be seen. All were looking for both the opportunity to escape and to survive, completely oblivious to the truth of the world outside of the safety of the school’s walls. She could feel her entire face morph into a grin.

“Wouldn’t that be the sweetest despair of them all?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not a day goes by when I don't think about Trigger Happy Havoc. I'm in love with this game, and I've been meaning to write a fic for it for a long time now. At first I tried writing a horror fic, but then I realized that I sucked at writing horror. Then I tried to write an AU, but then I realized that I was not able to coherently expand the concept enough to fit a lot of characters. And I really wanted to fit a lot of this game's characters into the fic. In the end, I came up with the idea of Monokuma popping up all over the place to harass the blackends in private. I mean, I really liked it when Monokuma just pops up out of nowhere and is just little shit. In the later games, he sort of did the same thing, but I think that having other mascots in the mix made it more annoying than fun. I might revisit one of my old ideas in the future, but for now, I'm satisfied. Man, I love this game...
> 
> Kudos, comments, and critiques are appreciated (but of course are not required) Thanks for reading!


End file.
